Brian "Biff" McClellan
Created By: Jay P. Hailey *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Brian "Biff" McClellan *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Martha's Vineyard, MA *'Current Residence:' Vista City, Ca *'Parents: Father: ' Carl McClellan -- A rich man who lives in the area to over see Investments in Seattle. He is very much aware of being in the upper crust of society. Mother:'Brenda McClellan -- Soical Maven. She is very much aware of being in the upper crust of society. *'Siblings: Selene McClellan (born 1990) Sister who had adopted Vapid and Shallow as a defense mechanism. You can't be expected to carry the family traditions and fortunes if you are vaguely dumb. Selene is actually very smart, and as mean as hell (CF, Quinn from Daria) *'Birthdate:' April 01, 1989 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' *'Weight:' 165 *'Build:' Medium, Athletic *'Marital status:' Keeping house with Camellia Williwood a Faun. Strangeness inserted her into his life and she inserted into his bed. Biff rolled with it. *'Description:' Underwear model generically handsome. *'Appearance at work:' Brian is always dressed in a midnight blue or gray business suit, *'Appearance: (when on personal time, clothing style, etc):' When exercising, Biff wears athletic clothing appropriate to the activity. He has enough money to buy clothes specifically to be athletic in. When socializing, Biff dresses upscale casual. *'Skin coloring:' Caucasian *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown with sun bleached highlights, curly. *'Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.):' Brian has a few scars on his shins and torso from playing sports hard. *'Routine Activities:' Practicing Shooting, playing other sports. Hanging around with other Agents. Doing Social stuff. Amateur Theater and a weekend Band. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Biff is a former college level athlete, and a trained Bureau 13 Agent. *'Financial Status:' His family is very well off. Brian himself has middle class income all on his own *'Group Affiliations:' (Collage), FBI Bureau 13, the VCPD SIS *'Known Associates:' Biff enjoys competition shooting with the rest of the VCPD, Local FBI and others. *'Personality:' Brian is charming and knows it. He uses this when he can to win friends and influence people. Since he was a kid and largely a bored party kid, he has become a fairly grim b13 agent. He needs to learn how to relax and enjoy himself. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To survive and help other people survive the weird. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Brian subtly blames himself for deaths he witnesses, he feels he should prevent them. He has no physical issues. *'Enemies (And Why):' Creatures who like succulent rich white men. Stoners, freaks, nerds and other outcasts *'Special Abilities:' None. Brian can occasionally wheedle special gifts from his father. Mother is a hard nosed business woman. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Brian is suffering from PTSD and Survivor's guilt. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Brian's Family dates back to the original founding of the nation. He is a distant Descendant of General George McClellan of the Union in the Civil war. The Family has been staunchly upper class and connected politically ever since. In 1999 the Family moved to Seattle to avoid a scandal (Aunt Penelope had an affair with Bill Clinton and it threatened to explode all over the news.) From 2001 to 2004, Biff and his family lived in Paradise Falls, WA, a haunted town in the Cascade Mountains north east of Seattle. There Biff encountered the Supernatural and battled evil with a group of other teens in Paradise Falls. Following his experiences, Biff joined the Bureau and has become an agent. He is currently on assignment to the VCPD SIS Level 3 - Charismatic 1/Fast 1/B13 Agent - 1 Attribute Level Bonus Strength13+1 Dexterity17+3 Constitution14+2 Intelligence11+0 Wisdom15+2 Charisma16+3 Reputation Bonus +3 Wealth Bonus +7 Allegiance: Good; Order; The Bureau; Family (Good is not an allegiance.) Experience Points: 4,244 Next level - 6000 850 + 422 + 850 + 2122 Action Points 11 Hit Points Dice Roll Ability Mod Misc Total Lvl 1 CHR Hero 1d66+2 8 Lvl 2 FAST Hero 1d85+2 15 Lvl 3 b13 Agent 1d84+2 21 Defense 10 Level Bonus Ability Mod (Dex) Misc Total Lvl 1 +0 +3 Lvl 2 +3 +3 16 Lvl 3 +4 +3 17 Saves Base Ability Mod Misc Total Fort +2 Con +2 +4 Reflex +3 Dex +3 +6 Will +1 Wis +2 +3 Base Attack Bonus Ability Mod (STR+1) Total +1 +1 +2 Base Attack Bonus Ability Mod (DEX +3) Total +1 +3 +4 (STR +1) (DEX +3) (CON +2) (INT +0) (WIS +2) (CHA +3) Skill +4 Bluff (CHA +3) 1 +3 Climb(DEX +3) 1 +0 Computer Use (INT +0) +0 +5 Diplomacy(CHA +3) +2 +5 Disguise(CHA +3) +2 +5 +7 Drive(DEX +3) +4 +7 +3 Escape Artist(DEX +3) +3 +3 Gamble (WIS +2) 1 +3 +5 Gather Information (CHA +3) +2 +5 +5 Handle Animal(CHA +3) +2 +5 +5 Stealth (DEX +3) +2 +5 (Combines hide, move silently).' +5 Move Silently (DEX +3) +2 +5 +4 Intimidate (CHA +3) +1 +4 '+1 Acrobatics (STR +1) +1 (was jump, tumble, balance)''' +6 Tumble (DEX +3) +3 +6 +3 Balance (DEX +3) +0 Knowledge (Arcane Lore) +1 Knowledge (Art) (INT +0) +1 +1 +2 Knowledge (Behavioral Sciences)(INT +0) +2 +2 +1 Knowledge (Business) (INT +0) +1 +1 +1 Knowledge (Civics)(INT +0) +1 +1 +1 Knowledge (Current Events)(INT +0) +1 +1 +1 Knowledge(Popular Culture)(INT +0) +2 +1 +1 Knowledge (Streetwise)(INT +0) +1 +1 +0 Knowledge (Theology and Philosophy) Perception (spot, listen, search (Int)) +3 Listen (WIS +2) +1 +3 +1 Search (INT +0) +2 +1 +2 Spot (WIS +2) +1 +2 +6 Perform (Act)(CHA +3) +2 +1 +6 +4 Perform (Dance)(CHA +3) +1 +4 +6 Perform (keyboards)(CHA +3) +2 +1 +6 +4 Perform (percussion)(CHA +3) +1 +4 +4 Perform (Sing)(CHA +3) +1 +4 +4 Perform (Stand-up)(CHA +3) +1 +4 +4 Perform (Stringed Instruments)(CHA +3) +1 +4 +5 Perform (Wind Instruments)(CHA +3) +1 +1 +5 - Pilot (DEX +3) +3 +2 Profession (Sales - Home Depot) (WIS +2) (Unnecessary, literate society do not pay separately. - Read Write Language (French) +1 - Read Write Language (German) +1 +3 Ride (DEX +3) +1 +3 +2 Sense Motive (WIS +2) +1 +2 +3 Sleight of Hand (DEX+3) +3 - Speak Language (French) 1 - Speak Language (German) 1 +3 Swim (STR +1) +2 +3 +2 Treat Injury (WIS +2) +1 +2 43 feats Effect Brawl HTH Damage 1d6+1 Fast Learner +2 Skill pts per level Run All out Move becomes 50' Simple Weapons Proficiency Use Simple weapons w/o -4 Delete, get a different FEAT! firearms are simple weapons. Personal Firearms Proficiency Benefit: The character can fire any personal firearm without penalty. Normal: Characters without this feat take a –4 penalty on attack rolls made with personal firearms. (Bullshit) Quick Draw Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +1. Benefit: The character can draw a weapon as a free action. A character with this feat may throw weapons at his or her full normal rate of attacks. Normal: A character can draw a weapon as a move action. If a character has a base attack bonus of +1 or higher, the character can draw a weapon as a free action when moving. B13 Agent Speed Base 35' (6) Double 70' (12) Quadruple (all out) 140' (24) Talent Tree Talent Effect Talent Charm +1 Bonus on CHA based Skills Increased Speed Increased Speed Base Speed +5' Name Brian "Biff" McClellan Starting Profession - Athlete (la Crosse) Wealth Bonus +1 Feat - Brawl Permanent Class Skills - Drive (Dex) - Tumble (Dex) - Swim (Str) Allegiance - Good, Chaotic, Family, The Bureau Wealth bonus 5 + 1 = 6 (Middle Class - His parents have 31, but they don't let him loot their coffers) Level 1 Charismatic 2 feats A) - Fast Learner +2 Skill points per level, +8 first level (Source - "More that meets the Eye, Pg 2) +8 points at first level B) Run - all out speed becomes 50 feet rather than 40 C) Simple Weapons Proficiency Charm Talent Tree - (Female Gender) Charm = Charismatic character level adds to CHA based skill rolls BAB +0; Fort Save +1; Ref Save +1; Will Save +0 Hit Points 1d6 (6) + 2 8 HP Skill Pts at first level 7+0 * 4 = 28 + 8 = 36 Level 2 - Fast Hero BAB + 0; Fort +0; Ref +1; Will +0; Def Bonus +3; Rep + 0 Talent - Extra Speed 5 feet +7 Skill points Drive (Dex), 2 Hide (Dex), 2 Move Silently (Dex), 2 Tumble (Dex). 1 Wealth Bonus +1 7-2005 - Charlie haunts the Overlook Gets locked up for bypassing the SEP field Meets Teddy Bear Cop Fights skeletons and Charlie at old Ski Lodge 8-2005 - Cleveland sends in the Ghouls Fights a pile of Ghouls and Cleveland the Vampire at the Winchester Club. 9-16-2013 2-1-2014 Lvl BAB Fort Ref Will Def Rep Special Abilities 01 +1 +0 +1 +1 +1 +1 Supernatural Sensitivity, HP +d8 (Rolled 4) +7 Action points +6 Skill points +2 Skill points +4 Knowlege Skill Criminology +4 Knowledge Skill Law and the Supernatural Bureau Agent (general feat) This feat is for those people who don’t wish to have levels in the Bureau 13 Agent advanced class, yet are still Bureau 13 personnel- field scientists, support personnel, etc. This feat is, however, a prerequisite for several of the advanced and prestige classes available to Bureau agents. Prerequisites Two of the following skills at 4+ ranks each: Concentration, Gather Information, Investigate, Profession, Sense Motive, Spot. Also, to either have been born supernatural or must have survived a supernatural experience relatively intact and pass the Bureau final exam with a satisfactory grade. Benefit Gain Bureau 13 as an Allegiance (see Allegiances in D20 Modern, chapter 1), +2 to all Charisma and Charisma-based skills to those with Bureau 13, U.S. Government, or Law as an Allegiance, and a +6 to the new agent’s Wealth rating. Note This feat can be given to characters at any time, whenever the GM deems them worthy to join the Bureau-not just when the characters are ready for a feat (for example, can receive feat at 5th level, if the GM says so). Supernatural Sensitivity (also a bonus feat for Bureau 13 agent prestige class) Can be taken by any character and/or creature. At first level, this feature gives the Agent the ability to automatically Spot, or hear supernatural occurrences. Agent gets automatic Spot, Listen or Search roll when going within 10 feet of supernatural occurrence. Category:Characters Category:VCPD Category:SIS